One Wrong Turn
by FaberryGleek4Ever
Summary: One wrong turn; one decision, can change someones life forever. After Quinn is the victim to a brutal car crash, she must fight for her life while her friends and family look on helpless. Will she fight for survival, or will she lose the battle?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is something a wrote a lil while ago, and was nervous to actually publish. I re-read it over and over again to make sure it was right, but I'm almost 100% positive there's still a few or so mistake. Please, I would_ love_ your feedback and to know whether you want me to continue on, as I've already written a couple thousand words on the second chapter.

Pairing(s): Faberry (Eventually) with some Brittana, Tike and Klaine in the background

Friendships: Quinntana, Pucktana, Quick with some Tina/Quinn and Fabang. That's just an overview on what I've got planned at the moment though.

Word-Count: 2,826

This is set straight after _On My Way_, so it's a continue on. It _may_ (no promises) follow a bit of the future episodes, and will hold some twists.

**Chapter 1**

_**Quinn typed out the message on her phone as she pressed send. It was only then that she felt something smash into her, the force instantly blacking her out.**_

Rachel looked back at her gold studded phone when she felt it vibrate in her hands, and nearly did a happy dance when she read Quinn's message to her, _ON MY WAY_. Clasping a hand happily over her heart, she smiled and put down her phone on the glass table.

Finn looked at her in frustration. "It's now or never."

Rachel looked at him unsure as he constantly ran his hands over his creasing sleek black tuxedo, his large hands nervously shaking. She wanted so badly to reach over and grab his hand to tell him she's ready, but she just isn't. She didn't want to start without Quinn… She couldn't marry him without Quinn standing with the Bridesmaids in her hot pink dress. No, she refused to start without her.

"We're waiting for Quinn," she said with such finality in her tone that Finn had to take a step back slightly.

"Why? Why do we have to wait for _Quinn_? The girl who harassed you for years? The one that's constantly tried to break us up? Who doesn't even support our marriage? Why would you want _her_ here? I don't understand." He groaned, letting out a frustrated sigh afterwards, as his hands moved around with every new sentence. She could tell he wanted to get a move on so they wouldn't miss their chance, but she couldn't bring herself to walk down the aisle if Quinn wasn't standing on the al-, with the bridesmaids.

"She's changed Fi-"

She was sharply cut off by Finn's irritated voice. "Like hell she has!" He yelled out angrily before he looked down at Rachel as calmly as he could. "What makes you so sure she's changed? What if she walks into our wedding as we're exchanging vows and she ruins everything? I was her first love Rachel, and she's just trying to break us up so she can have me. But it doesn't matter, I love _you_ not _her_." He said, sporting a dopey grin as he looked into Rachel's eyes.

_**Quinn couldn't breathe, her head was throbbing and she couldn't feel her legs. Her world was spinning, and she wanted to know where she was, but every time she tried to open her eyes, nothing happened. She didn't know what was happening, what was she supposed to do?**_

Rachel though, was not impressed. How could he be so full of it to think everything Quinn was doing was because of _him_? Yes, if this were last year, she'd instantly think it was just another ploy to get Finn back, but she knew she'd changed. She _knew_ it. Why does he have to make everything about him? This had _nothing_ whatsoever to do with him. It was amazing how much he could frustrate her, it was truly shocking.

"Finn…" She gritted out, her face clearly showing she was annoyed.

Everyone was watching on as the two 'to-bee's' argued, and shook their heads as Finn continued to make idiotic comments. Kurt, who had moved to sit on Blaine's knee, was looking on with somewhat of a smile as he snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace. Blaine on the other hand seemed disappointed, in Finn that is. Was the boy seriously that warped? He hadn't known Quinn that well, but he had been out with her, Mercedes and Kurt on a few occasions, and he could tell she was truly trying to get her life back together.

Sitting on the couch, Brittany was pouting as she held Santana's hand, who seemed thoroughly unimpressed, but was mainly thinking about where Quinn was. No, she hadn't expected her to turn up, but she thought she'd at least give them a warning first.

_**She'd been coming in and out of consciousness every few minutes for a while now, and she could feel herself slowly slipping away, then blackness. Then she'd come back, then gone, and then back, then gone. It was a vicious cycle.**_

Next to them sat Mercedes and Tina, who were both listening intently to the argument between the two, interested in how this would pan out.

"C'mon Rach, we only have, like, three minutes until it starts." Finn urged on, grabbing her hands in his own overly sized ones.

"Giving us three minutes to wait for her." She replied simply.

Finn, who was getting more and more frustrated by the second frowned in disapproval. "Why do you want her here so much? All she is a heartless bitch! All she thinks about is herself!" He yelled, clearly over stepping the line, as Puck walked up behind him, spinned him around and punched him hard in the gut.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" He yelled as he pushed the surprised Finn back, who was clutching his stomach in shock before groaning in pain.

"Guys! Stop this! Isn't this supposed to be a happy day?" Burt asked as he pushed Puck away from Finn who looked like he was about to pass out.

"If he'd just wait, then he wouldn't be saying stuff he'd regret!" Puck sneered as he shot daggers at Finn. How dare he talk about Quinn like that? She'd been through some tough shit, and didn't need his snide remarks. He certainly wouldn't be saying that if he'd been in her position. Prick.

_**She heard voices. Wasn't it too early for her to lose her sanity? No… they were coming from a distance, and there were… um… sirens? Had someone found her? Wait, found her from what? What was she just-? She felt herself slowly go in and out again, forgetting what was going on and losing her thoughts.**_

"Why don't we all just calm down? Quinn is probably on her way here right now, we'll just give her a few more minutes before we head to the wedding." Carol suggested as she stood beside Burt. No, she didn't like what Finn had just said, but they didn't need unnecessary fighting, on what was supposed to be the happiest day of their life. Yes, she was scared they were rushing into things, but she just wanted her son to finally be happy. And she knew Rachel was the source of his happiness. She knew he really loved the petite girl.

Finn, still clutching his stomach glared at an even angrier Puck, and simply stood at his full height, huffed as he laid his hand on his stomach, kicked over a vacant chair, and stormed out of the room, giving people a strange sense of Déjà vu from when he'd done a similar thing he did during their freshman and sophomore years when he'd found out Quinn was carrying Puck's child, and not his.

Rachel stared at where he once stood with a look of indifference on her face. Why couldn't he just let her wait for Quinn? That was all she was asking for. And she said she was on her way, so she should be here soon anyways.

With a sigh, she plopped down onto a free couch in a very ungraceful manner as she rested her head in her hands. She sat there for five minutes, but there was still no sign of Quinn though. It shouldn't be taking her this long should it? Didn't she live, like, 15 or so minutes away from City Hall? And she said she'd left nearly 25 minutes ago. It didn't make any sense.

"Rachel, honey?" Carol's voice spoke, breaking her out of her Quinn induced thoughts, and she looked up at the woman.

"Maybe we should start making our way to the ceremony." She suggested.

"_**I've got her!" A voice yelled as she felt someone try and get her out of the car, but she was wedged too far in for him to completely reach her. "I need the clippers!" He commanded as he readjusted her body slightly. She wished she could just see what was happening, but she still couldn't open her eyes. No matter how hard she tried.**_

Rachel nodded, thinking Quinn had maybe changed her mind at the last second and gone home. She was honestly looking forward to having Quinn being at her wedding. It was the only thing she had left. Nothing about this wedding was how she'd dreamed. She'd always imagined a beautifully over the top sparkly dress that you could instantly spot in a crowd. A large ceremony in a very natural environment. Her best friends at her side. The man of her dreams. A rabbi to do the sermon, not some priest. Gardenias found all over the room. And to have it on her 25th birthday.

She only realized she'd stood up when she heard someone curse under their breath, and for the sound of a news report coming from somewhere. Turning around from the doorway, she spotted the TV in the corner had turned on, and noticed Kurt looking apologetic as he picked the remote he'd nearly tripped over up. She saw that Blaine wasn't by his side like before, but remembered he'd gone to go after Finn.

Just as he was about to switch it off, she noticed something. A car crash? On the corner of 3261 Miller & Thompson's Road? Wasn't that? No… it wasn't… it couldn't be.

"Kurt! Don't turn it off!" She nearly screamed when she heard the reporters speak. Kurt jumped in surprise, ultimately dropping the remote on his toe.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He squealed as he jumped around clutching his now throbbing toe.

"_- A man, driving a maroon coloured truck crashed into a red Volts Wagon-_" Doesn't Quinn have a red bug? "_It's reported that a teenage girl was driving the car that was crashed into-_" No… "_Now, over to Peter, who's at the scene of the crash._" A man wearing a dress suit appeared on the screen with a sombre look on his face as he held a microphone, focusing in on a man being wheeled into an ambulance. She couldn't see his face very well, but could tell he was beaten up quite a bit.

"_The driver of the truck, though injured, is not in critical condition, unlike the other victim, who is currently trapped in her car as Fireman fight to get her out after the car flipped and ended up between the road and a fence._" The camera flashed to the side, revealing a distanced shot of a bright coloured red bug wedged unceremoniously into a wooden fence; as fireman attempted to pry open a door.

"Oh god..." She heard Santana mumble, and she looked over to see the Latina with a hand covering her mouth, with a terrified Brittany clutching onto her right arm.

_**She could hear loud snapping sounds close to her head as she felt herself able to pop one eye open slightly before having to clamp it shut at the intensity of the light that swirled to her vision. "Darren! Help me lift this!" The man yelled, but it only came out faintly in her ears as noises from further away boomed louder instead.**_

"What's the matter?" Tina asked as she looked between the two and the television, who was propping herself up with her hands resting on Mike's knee as she glanced between Santana, Brittany and the TV, clearly not understanding what was going on.

That's when Rachel realized what was going on… that was… Quinn's car. No, maybe it was just… but she noticed a sticker on a window when the camera zoomed in as the reporter kept talking. It was a Cheerios' sticker. She remembered when Quinn had shown it to her last year, telling Rachel that it was important to show some Cheerio spirit.

"No…" She sobbed softly as tears started forming in her eyes.

"_Wait! I think they've managed to open the door!_" The reporter spoke fast as they got closer to the accident site.

_**Quinn heard a loud smash as someone pried her from the wreck, her body still limp. "Get a gurney over here stat!" The same man yelled as she heard wheels rolling closer and closer to her. She felt like something had set off within her when they placed her onto the gurney, as she felt a painful surge catapult through her now burning body. It felt like she was on fire.**_

Rachel watched in anticipation as someone was slowly and carefully pulled out of the car. She looked around the room, tears already rolling down her cheeks. No one seemed to have a clue what was going on besides Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and she was pretty sure Sue had figured it out by the look of pure fear on her face. One expression she'd never seen the woman actually reveal.

Rachel almost had a heart attack when she watched the men holding a female… that was… no… please no… no no no no no... Pink. She sunk to the floor in a bundle of sobs as she saw a blonde head of hair, painted red with blood, and a Pink dress. It was Quinn's _bridesmaids_ dress. For _Rachel's wedding_. This was all her fault.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and she looked up through her watery eyes to see her dad, LeRoy in front of her, concern written all over his face as he looked at her in a panic, but paused when he heard something. Rachel was too busy crying to hear what was going on, but all she could feel was her dad hugging her tightly.

It's only when she heard Finn's voice that she stopped hysterically crying and was able to take in the scene in front of her. Brittany was hugging a crying Santana, Kurt was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, Mike had Tina in his arms, who both had tears streaming down their faces, Puck looked like he wanted to punch something, but also had a few stray tears lining his cheeks, while Sam and Mercedes were both in tears as they clutched to each other desperately.

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. _This WASN'T happening_, was the mantra she was chanting to herself in her head as she slowly stood up. _But it was_. She needed to get to the hospital. She _needed_ to see Quinn.

"What's going on?" Finn questioned once again as he looked around at his friends, wandering what was going on. It's then that he looked to the TV, seeing someone… Quinn? Being wheeled quickly into an ambulance as the man on the television continued to speak about a horrible car accident. The girl beat up and bloodied with short blood painted hair, with a torn pink dress. No…

_**She was starting to see things. Butterflies fluttered around, gently knitting together as they created a beautiful rainbow. Maybe it was because of something they gave her, because she felt so in peace and calm right now. It was all so beautiful, the caressing moon as it sat there steadily, the way the wind whistled in her ears as it flowed freely and the happily dancing around group of people. They were her friends, the glee club. All laughing happily as they pranced around in joy.**_

"I'm going to Lima Central." Rachel blurted out as she looked to her fathers in tears. "Dad, daddy, take me to Lima Central." She sobbed as she quickly ran up to them.

"Rach-"

"Now."

"But-"

"I. Said. Now."

Hiram nodded, and took his daughter's hand. "Would anyone like to hitch a ride? We have room for two more."

Santana was instantly out of Brittany's arms and asked if her and Brittany could come, to which was instantly accepted as the unusually teary (unless she was drunk) girl grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her out of the room to follow the Berry's, everyone stood still around, shock evident on their faces as they stared at the door, trying to process what exactly was going on.

"Wait. What?"

Oh course; it was Finn who would break the silence.

"The cold heartless bitch that wants you back is fucking dying!" Puck screamed, punching a wall in anger as tears spilled from her eyes. "This is _all_ your fault!"

"How the hell is this _my_ fault?" Finn questioned as he looked at his former best friend, fire burning in his eyes. How dare he blame him? How was this even slightly his fault?

"I don't know!" Puck yelled as he ran for the door as he took his keys out, and also started pushing Artie in his wheelchair out of the room.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Artie questioned as he looked up to Puck, who was pushed him down the hall as fast as he could towards the hospital.

"We're going to the hospital."

_**Then she thought about Rachel, and suddenly, she was panicking.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or put it on your story alerts! I'm glad you all liked it. So here's the second chapter. I hope I'm taking it in the right direction that I'm planning, so enjoy!

Word Count: 2,852

**Chapter 2**

Puck hoisted Artie up into the passenger's seat of his old truck in a hurry, nearly tripping over an empty can of beer. "You good?" He asked his friend quickly, and received a nod in response. Slamming the door, he ran around to the driver's side, yanked it open and hoped in.

Jamming the keys into the ignition, he buckled up his seatbelt before starting off on the ten minute journey to the hospital. He couldn't believe this was happening. Of all people, why Quinn? She was finally happy, and he loved seeing the smile that graced her delicate features nearly every time he saw her. But some fuckin' idiot had to crash his way into her car.

He didn't know what he'd do without her. She was the mother of his child after all, and they'd been through so much together he couldn't lose her now. Taking a right at the lights, he tried his best to manuvre his way around the cars in his way.

"Puck! You're gonna kill us at this pace!" He heard Artie's faint yell as he made an especially sharp turn onto the expressway. He was too caught up in his thoughts to really think about his friend's pleas for him to slow down at this point, thinking about all the worst possible outcomes.

What if she was dead?

That thought plagued his mind with unwanted visions of Quinn lying battered, bruised and dead on a metal slab. Her beautiful hazel eyes lifeless. Her perfect skin cold and clammy. God, he had to know if she was alright.

Before he knew it, he was pulling up into Lima Central's nearly deserted car park, and he wondered how he'd gotten there so fast, but puts that thought to the back of his mind as he jumps out of the car, forgetting to turn off the engine, races around to take out Artie's wheelchair, and before he knows it, he was pushing Artie into the hospitals entrance, and shoving out anyone in his way.

Going straight up to the reception desk, he smacked his hands onto the cold surface of the marble counter, effectively catching the attention of the middle aged women sitting typing behind it on an ancient computer definitely from last decade.

Looking up, she pushed her glasses down the bridge of her nose and looked up curiously at Puck. "May I help you?"

"Quinn Fabray? Is there anyone in here named Quinn Fabray?" He blurted out, ignoring the fresh tears that were streaming down his face, clouding his vision.

Looking back down, she typed something out on her computer, shaking her head as she looked back up at him. "I'm sorry but we d-"

"She just came in from a car accident." He interrupted his breathing heavy, needing answers. Please tell me she's alive. Please tell me she's alive! Say she's alive already!

A sombre look appeared on her face as she nodded sympathetically.

"Yes." She said gravely.

No! She's not dead! Telling me she's not fucking dead! He internally screamed, but couldn't bring himself to actually say it out loud, his voice failing him greatly at the moment.

"We just had a young man and woman rolled in here a few minutes ago. Due to this fact, I'm not at liberty to discuss this wi-"

"She's the mother of my child!" He screamed, finally finding his voice, and effectively grabbing everyone in the areas attention as people stared at him before looking away, to engrossed in their own issues to really care.

The woman's expression softened as she nodded her head. "I see. Well the young lady is currently undergoing surgery, so I'm afraid you won't be able to see her. But you are free to wait here until we have any news on her condition."

Surgery? It couldn't be that bad could it? God… no, no, no, no, no, no… she had to be alright… she'd be alright… the… the doctors will make sure she's alright. They have to.

Turning around almost zombie like, he passed Artie and simply knocked into anyone in his way as made his way over to the creaky rusting seats in the back that lined the walls until the first hospital room, then changing to the other side. Plopping down onto one of the seats he let himself cry freely as he buried his head in his hands.

He didn't understand it. Everything started out fine. They'd actually won Regionals, beating the Warblers, then they'd headed off to City Hall to attend Rachel and Finn's wedding, not saying he was looking too forward to that though. Yeah, he was happy they were happy, but even he could tell they were rushing into things, and that was saying something coming from him.

When Quinn had told him she had to go home to get her bridesmaids dress, he hadn't thought anything of it. He should have stopped her. He could've done something. Talked to her for longer. Told her not to go.

It was all his fault.

It the logical part of his brain (which he didn't use too often), he knew he was over reacting, and it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have done anything to stop it, he didn't know, how could he have known?

But at this point, he couldn't help it; he couldn't help but think he could've done something to stop it, to stop her, to _save_ her.

God, what he'd do to know she was alright.

He loved her, no, he wasn't _in_ love with her, but he still loved her neither the less, and wouldn't know what to do if he lost her.

"Puck?" He heard someone's voice ask hesitantly, but he only ignored it, not wanting anyone to see him like this. He was pretty sure he had tear stained cheeks, a running nose and red puffy eyes.

"Puck." The voice said again, and he realized it was Artie who was talking to him.

Looking up, he could make out his friends face in front of him. He couldn't see him properly though, his vision hazy, and he had to rub at his eyes to actually see. Artie had a sad smile on his face as he readjusted his glasses.

Opening his mouth he spoke, but Puck could barely hear him, his ears blocked. "She's gonna be okay. She's a fighter." It was true, Quinn was a fighter. After all the shit she'd been through, she eventually came out of it on top. He truly hoped it would be the same this time around.

"What if she dies?" He asks in a small voice, not even sure he was the one to speak, or if he even spoke at all for that matter.

He heard Artie sigh, but didn't get a response, and Puck was once again left to his thoughts. He thought about the first time he'd met Quinn. It was four weeks into freshman year, and he'd been lucky enough to make it straight onto the football team after trials. He'd also befriended Finn, who he'd instantly become best friends with. He was resting during football practice, checking out Santana as she stretched next to Brittany.

Thinking back on it now, he can't believe he hadn't realised Santana was absolutely in love with Brittany, even back then. Then Quinn walked up to them, her hips moving side to side as her impossibly short Cheerio's skirt swished around as she went to sit next to Santana and follow her movements. He'd been gobsmacked at how hot she was, and was planning on asking her out until Finn had come up from behind him and said happily that Quinn had asked him out.

Puck hadn't been able to believe it. Why would she ask _Finn_ out, and not him? It baffled him, and still did at times. And now she could be dead… he just couldn't live with that.

* * *

Santana sat in the back of the Berry's car, holding Brittany tightly, trying not to cry any more than she already was. She kept muttering the same thing, "please don't be dead, please don't be dead." No one said anything though, too caught up in their own thoughts.

She and Quinn may not 'ave gotten along all the time, but she was still her best friend. She was still the girl she had countless amounts of sleepovers with their freshman year before they met Brittany a month in. They told each other everything, gossiped together and she'd been her first kiss. Yes, the little Christian girl had been her first kiss.

It was another one of their typical sleepovers, but Brittany had been away on a camping trip, so once again it was just them. They were doing truth or dare, and Quinn had asked her if she'd kissed anyone yet. She'd been embarrassed by the question, saying no. Quinn also admitted she'd hadn't had her first kiss yet either.

They'd eventually gotten back into routine, continuing on with the game until they got bored and started watching _Titanic_. They hadn't really been watching it, and she remembered Quinn turning to her, asking if she was scared to kiss someone. Though she _was_ slightly nervous, she'd said it'd be a piece of cake.

Then Quinn had asked to kiss her. She'd been so shocked she hadn't known what to do, and completely frozen up. _Did Quinn Fucking Fabray just ask if she could kiss me?_ Was all she could think about. But her own reaction was even more shocking. She'd said _yes_. And they'd kissed. It hadn't lasted very long, just three seconds. It was simple, their lips touched, then they didn't.

Though they hadn't spoken of it since, she'd always remember. She _was_ her best friend after all. People may consider Brittany her best friend, but she wasn't. She'd never considered her that, she always considered Brittany her soul mate, making Q her BFF. She couldn't lose her, she just couldn't.

At the sound of the engine stopping and Santana was instantly out of there, hand in Brittany's as she pulled her along, sprinting for the hospital entrance. She looked straight for the reception in her hazy vision, but was stopped when her eyes caught sight of Puck sitting on the floor on the other side with his back to the wall. He was crumpled over and in tears.

"Puck." She called as she ran over to her friend. People may have just thought they were just fuck buddies back when they were 'together', but it was much more than that. He was always there for her, like a protector who'd comfort her even if she was being a complete and utter bitch to him.

Falling to his side, he took one of his hands. "Puck, what happened? Is she alright?" She asked in a panic.

"Surgery." Was all he said and she looked up, her eyes meeting Artie's, who was seated in his wheelchair a couple feet away.

He nodded and she held back tears. At least she wasn't dead right? She still had a chance.

She heard crying behind her, and looked around to see Rachel with her arms wrapped around one of her dads as she cried into his chest. She didn't understand the bond Quinn and Rachel had. It was something foreign to her. Quinn had acted like a bitch to her for so long, but the girl didn't hate her. They didn't hate each other.

She'd thought they'd despise each other, but really, she was realising now, that maybe they cared too much for each other. The thought had crossed her mind on a few occasions, but she'd dismissed them, thinking she was going mad.

Shaking her head she looked back to Puck and hugged him. No, Santana wasn't the most affectionate person around, and she didn't give out many (if any) hugs to just anyone, so she understood the surprised look Artie had sent her way as she wrapped her arms around the mohawked boy.

Puck immediately responded by returning the hug as he sobbed shamelessly into the crook of her neck. She could imagine the strange looks that were probably being sent the group's way by others. One was in a wedding dress, while the others were in tuxedos and matching pink dresses.

Sighing, she pulled Puck in closer to her as she sat next to him, the two hugging in an awkward way, but she didn't care in the slightest. Quinn meant something to the both of them.

* * *

It'd been four _excruciatingly_ **long **and _**painful**_ hours since everyone had discovered the news of Quinn's accident. After crying for the first two, everyone was dry out of tears by now, but still held the proof with their stained cheeks.

Everyone was still there, sitting, waiting, for the news. But still nothing. Not a thing. All they'd been told was that she was in surgery. Not what for. Not why. Nothing.

Sitting on a row of seats in the waiting room, Tina was asleep and resting her head in Mike's lap, who was deep in thought thinking about Quinn. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Quinn was his friend. This wasn't happening.

They'd always been close. Maybe not best friend close, but they were there for each other when need be. When she was pregnant she was always so upset. Yea, she tried to act tough on the outside, but he could see she was breaking.

He remembered one day after football practice he'd finished changing late, and was walking across the field to the car park when he'd heard crying. He's not sure what made him go look, but he did. Walking up onto the bleachers, he'd spotted Quinn in the top corner crying. Their interactions before that were limited. He was just another footballer who was in the background and she was the head cheerleader.

Somehow he'd managed to get her to open up. She'd admitted Puck was the real father of her child. He'd been able to believe it. There was no way Finn would've had sex with her and not spilled it to the entire school. He'd been there when she'd needed a shoulder to cry on during her pregnancy, but unfortunately they didn't really spend much time together the following year.

Considering his new found relationship with Tina, he hadn't wanted to ruin things with her, not wanting Tina to get jealous, especially after the Brittany and Artie fiasco. Yea, she may've been there for him when he'd been having some trouble with his father, but they weren't as close as before.

Sighing he looked down at Tina with tired eyes as he stroked her hair affectionally before kissing her head quickly, laying his head back and looking up at the ceiling.

A few seats away, finely manicured nails scratched at the palm of their hands, nearly drawing blood from the constant nervous hesitations. Judy Fabray sat rigidly in the plastic green chair, back stiff, eyes brimming with dried up tears and mouth dry with questions.

She wondered to herself how things had come to this point. To the point where her daughter was fighting for her life, and she was only finally realising that in her daughter's 17 years, she didn't really know her. She needed her to come out of this, so she could apologise for everything.

To the outside world their family had always been perfect before Quinn's unexpected pregnancy and her kicking out of Russell when she'd discovered his infidelity. Even after over a year they still weren't' officially divorced.

She barely spoke with her daughter; expect for the typical 'have a good day sweetie' she'd shout out to Quinn whenever she'd leave for school or the 'mum I'm home'. In all honestly, she knew it was her own fault. She'd pushed her way, blaming her for her failed marriage. Though it was never outwardly spoken, she knew that's how her daughter felt.

And maybe it was true. Many nights Judy had found herself drinking in front of the TV, wallowing away in her self-pity. Only recently had she discovered the bills that were piling up. They'd come out of nowhere. She hadn't spent $10,000 dollars while in a casino in Vegas a month ago. She hadn't wasted $2,000 on a new barbecue set.

Then it'd hit her. Russell. They were still legally married, and his gambling ways and love for spending were finally catching up to her. She was forced to shift all her money to another account then pay for all the bills he'd forced upon them. She was currently planning on selling their house, things were getting that bad.

And she'd been pushing Quinn even more away because of this. She couldn't lose her now,_ she couldn't lose her ever_.

Yes, she still had her oldest, Frannie. But she lived in Michigan with her husband and children, and the two had never been on good terms. Frannie had always been a daddy's girl, sticking to her father like glue. Quinn was all she had left. Without her she had nothing.


End file.
